Kenichi Kazama
Overview Kenichi Kazama is the husband of Saku Kazama, as well as the father of Kenji Kazama and Noe Kazama. Unlike the rest of his family, Kenichi appears to have a level headed personality and remains calm in situations by sitting down the guests of the house and inquiring their reasons for being in his home, punish Ataru Kawahara for not stopping the girls from eccentric behavior, and not letting them stay over for too long. He cares about his family, greeting his daughter when she arrived and admitting his love for his wife, leaving her blushing. does seem perceptive, as he noticed that most of the girls staying at his home had a crush on his son after he asked them. However, he does possess an odd side to him when he attempted to shift conversations to souvenirs. This shows the polar opposite in personalities with him and son, since they are shown to not be on good standing. However, he can express a fast retort, by questioning the unbelievable fact that Roka and her sister lost their home to a meteor. Though he looked into the event and saw it was true and apologized for doubting it. History Kenichi arrives at his home to find the members of the Game Club. Unsure of what to do, he calls his son and they share a tense talk when Kenichi talked about Kenji's mother and sister in the call. Kenji told him they weren't bothered as Kenichi continued to express worry for his family with Kenji telling him to come home once in a while. However, Kenichi got to the subject by asking who the guests were and his worried son asked his father if he was at home by changing his tone to a respectful one, to his father's surprise. Eventually, the girls noticed him and asked who he was, as he introduced himself as the man of house. Kenji and Noe came home to find his father handling the guests' eccentric antics calmly. When seeing his son arrived, he questioned him on why the girls were present as his son yelled at him. Kenichi then noticed Noe and told his daughter he was home and she greeted him. However, Kenji told him of the destruction of Roka and her sister's house through a meteor. Hearing this, Kenichi expressed a fast retort and Kenji wasn't surprised by his reaction. Roka said she had proof and showed him a piece of it, which caused her hair to react. Kenichi took it but his hair had no reaction, with him questioning if it truly was a meteor. Soon he is shown the newspaper of the meteor, which confirmed the event and he apologized for doubting it. During the game, Kenichi shows that carries a photo of both Kenji and Noe as kids that he won in a game while his son was annoyed that he didn't tell him about it. Notes *He is one of the few characters to perceive the crushes that girls have on his son. *He frequently introduces himself, as head of the Kazama House. Category:Kazama Family